


Neville/Theo Prompted Drabbles and Ficlets

by FleetofShippyShips



Series: Prompted Harry Potter Works [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: HP: EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2018-12-16 20:44:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 8,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11836707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetofShippyShips/pseuds/FleetofShippyShips
Summary: Prompted Nottbottom (Neville/Theo) drabbles and ficlets from my blog.





	1. Cursing as the hot tea splashed on his arm...

**Author's Note:**

> Rating is the highest of all the drabbles, but the drabbles vary in rating and content.
> 
> Chapter title is the prompt line for the drabble, and any additional detail is in the chapter notes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by phaytesworld (ship choice left to me).

Cursing as the hot tea splashed his arm, Theo watched as Neville settled on the couch opposite his chair, completely starkers.

“What in Merlin’s name are you doing?” 

“It’s hot,” Neville said with a shrug, looking down at his own body. He rested his hands on his abdomen, achingly close to a less than uninterested appendage. Theo put down his cup before he spilled his tea again, and tried to resist the urge to cross the space and crawl on top of him.

“It’s just after ten in the morning! We have guests for lunch!”

Neville smiled innocently, and stretched his arms above his head, arching his back. “Is that supposed to mean something?”

Theo’s mouth went dry. Perhaps he should have stayed in bed a little longer. Then again, they hadn’t christened the sitting room yet… 


	2. He stared at [name] for a long time, his bite of cashew chicken halfway to his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by Anon, requesting domestic sexiness (and giving me a choice between Drarry or Nottbottom)

He stared at Theo for a long moment, his bite of cashew chicken halfway to his mouth. 

“I thought you were working a double shift tonight,” he said, putting his fork down. He hadn’t even realised Theo was home when he’d got in.

Theo reached him, and moved the food away, before straddling his lap. Neville’s hands found his hips from habit. His naked skin was smooth and warm, and Neville held him tighter.

“Turns out they didn’t need me after all,” Theo said, starting to undo the buttons of Neville’s shirt.

“So you decided to strip naked and interrupt my dinner?” Neville asked, tilting his head back as Theo started pressing kisses to the skin there.

“I did more than that,” Theo murmured, taking one of Neville’s hands, and guiding it to his arse, where he was slick and ready for him. “How fast can you catch up?”


	3. "Oh, don't mind me, I'm just enjoying the view."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by Anon, requesting nsfw.

“Oh, don’t mind me, I’m just enjoying the view.”

Neville felt like he had a full body flush, he was so hot with embarrassment. Still, he couldn’t seem to unfreeze his hand, and let go of his cock.

Theo’s gaze was roaming his body again, so appreciatively, that for a short moment, Neville almost forgot to be embarrassed that his cock hadn’t wilted at all from being walked in on while he was having a wank in the Quidditch showers. He should have waited until he got back to the castle for a shower, but the Quidditch changing rooms were closer to the greenhouses, and he’d been working there all day for the restoration efforts. Theo had been around, and Neville had certainly noticed him, but he hadn’t thought he’d follow him.

“Have you always looked this good?” Theo asked, stepping, of all things, closer. “I was always rather fond of you, even if you were a bumbling idiot most of the time, but how did I miss this?”

Neville felt a surge of heat, and a flutter in his belly from that, as Theo met his gaze. He’d always been a bit fond of Theo too, the only Slytherin boy of their year who hadn’t tormented him endlessly. Sometimes, in fact, he’d almost been kind.

“Don’t stop on my account,” Theo said softly, coming to a halt so close that he was starting to get wet from the shower. 

“Unless…” He searched Neville’s expression, then reached out, his hand hovering achingly close. “May I?”

[Continued in Chapter 21](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11836707/chapters/29577306)


	4. "I'm gonna be honest with you. I'm really horny, and you're really hot."

“I’m gonna be honest with you. I’m really horny, and you’re really hot.”

That was all the warning Neville got, before Theo crawled onto his lap, and pressed their lips together. The others in the circle started laughing at the surprised sound he made, but Neville blocked them out. 

The chaste kiss was over, and Theo was gripping his hair and coaxing his mouth open.

Surprisingly skilled, for someone so drunk. Not that Neville would really know, though. He found himself opening his mouth with a moan, and clutching at Theo’s hips. He was incredibly glad he hadn’t refused to let Theo accept that dare, as their tongues pressed, and Theo tugged lightly at his hair.

After a few, blissful moments, Neville felt the truth of Theo’s words, pressing against him, and couldn’t stop himself moaning again. There was something about the feel of that hardened cock against him that made his own cock stir. His hands tightened on Theo’s hips, and he tugged, until Theo rocked against him, and gasped into his mouth.

“Fuck, Longbottom,” Theo moaned, breaking the kiss, and looking at him with a dazed expression, still pressing against him in slow, small thrusts of his hips.

Neville ignored the catcalls, and grabbed Theo’s face to pull him into another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by Anon.


	5. "Well, that was unexpected."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by ylime94. (Bonus Dean/Seamus)

“Well, that was unexpected,” Dean remarked, watching Neville straighten his tie, his face still a bit red.

Theo was sauntering away, looking disgustingly pleased with himself. Neville was watching his arse as he went.

“Why don’t you ever grab my tie like that, and snog me in the middle of a crowded hallway anymore?” Seamus asked, pouting at him.

“Because I don’t fancy pissing off McGonagall again,” Dean said. “Look, he’s following him.”

Seamus turned and watched Neville thread through the crowd, a look of determination on his face. Ahead of him, Theo looked over his shoulder, saw him following, and smirked.

“Blimey,” Seamus muttered, as Neville grabbed Theo by his tie, shoved him against the wall, and snogged him even more thoroughly than Theo had kissed him. Still in the middle of a crowded hallway, which was now buzzing with chatter. Neville didn’t seem to notice or care about the many eyes on him. “Didn’t think Neville had it in him.”


	6. "Speaking of a dick going down someone's throat..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by starshaping.

“Speaking of a dick going down someone’s throat…”

Neville felt his face heat up, and didn’t look at Seamus, because looking always made it worse.

“Yeah, about that…” Dean was just as bad sometimes.

“Wait…what did I miss?” Harry asked, looking between them. Neville kept his eyes on him, because Harry was less of a git about these things, and Ron was too busy frowning at their chessboard to even listen.

“We walked in on Neville with Nott in the Astronomy tower last night,” Seamus said, and Dean made sound of confirmation. Neville cringed. He was still rather embarrassed about that. “Apparently, Nev’s been keeping secrets.”

“But…wait…at what point in this conversation did we even talk about dicks and throats before that?” Harry asked, looking confused.


	7. "I specifically told you NOT to mix those two ingredients!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by starshaping.
> 
>  **Warning:** The potion made them do it, but it is established-ish relationship in my mind. In any case, warning for **dubious consent**.

“I specifically told you _not_ to mix those two ingredients!” Theo groaned, slumped over the desk.

“You’ve been tutoring me for weeks, how are you still surprised every time I mess up?” Neville replied, pressing his face between Theo’s shoulder blades, and fighting to think through the haze of whatever the potion had done to them.

They were lucky they were alone in the Potions lab at night, and not in the middle of class. 

“Just put your damn cock in me already!” Theo snapped. “I’ve never been so turned on in my life. Your fingers aren’t enough this time. Merlin! How many orgasms is it going to take to wear off?”

Neville shuddered, slickened his cock, and pushed in without preamble. He’d fingered Theo so much, for so long, that it was easy. He gasped, and bit down on Theo’s shoulder anyway. The potion was heightening sensation as well as prolonging arousal. He’d never felt anything as incredible as being encased in the soft heat of Theo’s arse.

“I took notes as I went,” he gasped, as he began to thrust. Theo whined, and rocked back against his every thrust. “We should make more of this.”

“And use it near a fucking bed! But...fuck,  _yes_!”


	8. "It's almost like I didn't train for years to be the best."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by starshaping.

“It’s almost like I didn’t train for years to be the best.”

Theo watched Neville brush the dirt from his hands. His post-war confidence was such a turn on. If Theo had known that he’d spend an hour ranting about that article on his recent research, and the fact the reporter had called him a ‘competent herbologist’, he’d have waited until he was inside to show him. Neville’s confidence and indignation about his own skill being talked of that way was making Theo want to have him right there in the dirt.

But he still remembered how much his back had hurt from sleeping on the couch the last time they’d done that, and ruined several seedlings.

“I’m sure it wasn’t meant as a slight,” he said, following Neville as he moved towards one of his many gardening sheds. If he recalled correctly, this one had a cot in it for when Neville was up too late to bother crossing the extensive grounds to the manor, forgetting he could Apparate within his own wards. Idiot.

“Competent,” Neville muttered, looking over his shoulder and glaring at him. “ _Competent!_ I’m ranked third in the world for my research on hybridisation.  _Third_.”

They were inside the shed now, and Theo was getting a little too excited. Merlin, he wanted him.

“Only third?” He placed himself so the cot was at his back. “Maybe when you’re second they’ll call you a  _skilled_ herbologist.”

Neville blinked at him for a moment, and then his expression hardened. Theo made a pleased sound as he was pressed roughly down onto the cot. Neville was so easy to manipulate that way, and so damn attractive when he was irritated.


	9. "It's like you want to ruin men for me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by starshaping.

“It’s like you  _want_ to ruin men for me.”

Neville turned his head. He was sprawled on the couch on his stomach, and he was covered in mud and dirt. So now the couch was too. Along with a muddy trail leading through the house from the grounds.

Theo’s hands itched. He needed his wand. He needed to obliterate that mess. Then he needed to drag the filthy git to the shower, and remind him what cleanliness was.

With a groan, Neville shifted onto his back, and closed his eyes again. “Really? I thought your favourite part of me getting filthy in the garden was cleaning me up after? I mean, we only have sex in the shower and bath after I’ve been out in the garden, never any other time we shower together. Or am I wrong, and that’s not a thing for you?”

Theo stared at him, indignant beyond words. More so because the git was absolutely right. He was already getting aroused from the idea of having him in the shower, as all that mud and dirt washed away.

Neville cracked an eye open, looked him over, and then smirked. “So, am I walking to the shower on my own, or would you rather drag me there?”


	10. "The waitress is staring at us. Kiss me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by starshaping.

“The waitress is staring at us. Kiss me.”

“No.”

Neville gave him a pitiful look. “Please? I can’t stand her coming over and flirting again.”

Theo snorted. “Nev, you are an incredibly attractive bloke. Of course people are going to flirt with you. She’s been making your orders bigger for free. Milk it for all it’s worth.”

Neville huffed. “Aren’t you even the slightest bit jealous, or annoyed? Come on, don’t you want to show her that I’m taken?”

“Jealous? When I know you have absolutely no inclination towards women, and we’re getting free food out of this? Absolutely not! Buck up and take one for the team, she’s coming over again.”

“Bloody Slytherin,” Neville muttered under his breath, kicking him under the table when he snickered.


	11. "Are we fighting with or without clothes?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by starshaping.

“Are we fighting with or without clothes?”

The anger vanished from Longbottom’s face, and he frowned. “What? Why would—”

Theo pulled back his sheets, and stood up. 

It was sort of amusing that Longbottom chose this, of all mornings, to finally snap about Theo’s habit of banishing his belongings when they crossed into his side of the dorm. He hadn’t even done it himself this time, he had wards set up to do it automatically now. 

So Longbottom could have no idea he was actually having a lazy morning wank behind his curtains when he’d started yelling at him. Or that he’d been wanking about him, in fact. 

“Well, would you like to pause your rant while I clothe myself?” he asked, gesturing down his body. “Or shall we fight while I’m still like this?”

He needn’t have bothered gesturing, Longbottom’s attention was fixed on his cock. His eyes were wide, and his face was starting to turn pink. Theo had expected that, but he hadn’t expected Longbottom to look back up with open arousal, or that he’d step closer.

“Without clothes,” Longbottom said, sounding more confident than Theo had heard him before. 

His cock twitched, and his breath caught, as Longbottom gave him a little push, so he fell back onto his bed. Another thing he’d be thinking about the next time he wanked, no doubt, the way Longbottom stood there, looking down at him. 

“But first, you should finish. That’s an unnecessary distraction to have while fighting. I’ll wait.”


	12. "If your hair is permanently teal, I'm breaking up with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by starshaping.

“If your hair is permanently teal, I’m breaking up with you.”

Theo turned and glared at him, and Neville laughed again. He looked so ridiculous.

“It’s your fault my hair is this colour,  _ you _ were the one who messed up the potion!”

“And  _ you _ were the one who ignored me when I said you shouldn’t test it yourself,” Neville returned. “Honestly, what were you expecting?”

Theo’s expression hardened, and he reached for the vial. Neville stepped back.

“Don’t you dare!” he yelped, as Theo advanced on him. Theo only laughed, and moved so fast Neville had no time to react, as the potion was splashed on him.


	13. "Please don't wink at me, you look weird."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by starshaping.

“Please don’t wink at me, you look weird.”

Theo’s suggestive expression became a scowl. Neville couldn’t hold back a laugh.

“Yes, laugh at me when I offer to do something sexual to you. That’s not self-sabotaging at all.”

Neville shook his head. Theo was completely unable to wink, and his attempts were just too much. “I can’t take you seriously when you try to wink. I just can’t, sorry. It’s a mood killer.”

“It doesn’t look that stupid!” Theo huffed.

“You mean you don’t know? Has no one made you do it in front of a mirror?” Neville asked, wondering now why he hadn’t done that himself. “Hold on, I’ll conjure one! You have to see it!”

“I hope whatever cruel joy you get out of this is worth sleeping on the couch,” Theo grumbled. “For at least a week!”


	14. "Are those... thigh straps?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by starshaping.

“Are those… thigh straps?” Theo’s attention was fixed on Neville’s thighs.

Neville looked down. He brushed the straps in question with a thumb. Looking up, he raised an eyebrow. 

“Obviously. Are you sure you don’t need glasses? You have your nose in a book far too often. You’re ruining your eyesight.”

Theo shook his head. “But why?”

“I prefer a harness and ropes to levitating charms,” Neville said with a shrug. “I was tending some trees earlier.”

“Why are you still wearing them?” Theo stepped closer, and brushed his fingers over them. “Rather pointless now.”

Neville looked him over, taking in the slight flush to his cheeks, then he smirked. 

“You like them,” he teased, as Theo followed them around the side of his thigh with his fingers. “Well, there’s a point to them right there. I might tend the trees a little more often then.”


	15. "I think you'll be happy to know that I'm not wearing any underwear."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by starshaping. Additional detail: _Nottbottom, obvs. I was also getting a kinda strangers vibe? Like, one of them just says this kinda shit out of the blue and the other is just like o.o_
> 
> Requesting a nsfw fill, and submitted and filled on my nsfw blog.

“I think you’ll be happy to know that I’m not wearing any underwear.”

Neville’s eyes widened as the man in front of him turned his head around, and was in fact, not Harry, like he’d thought. He squinted, the alcohol in his system, and the odd lighting of the bar making it difficult to place him. Even worse that they were off near one of the darker corners.

“You’re not Harry,” he said dumbly. The man did look vaguely familiar though.

“Well, well, well,” the man said with a whistle. “Who could have guessed Longbottom would turn out so kinky. No pants, eh?”

Heat rushed to Neville’s cheeks, but should be hidden by the lighting. He scowled at the man.

“Theo,” the man supplied, now turning his body as well, giving Neville his full attention. “Same year at Hogwarts. Slytherin.”

“Nott,” Neville muttered, suddenly placing him. The tall scrawny one who had never joined in with the other Slytherins, and had always been too busy reading to do any bullying.

Theo seemed to tense at the sound of his own last name, before shrugging.

“That’s the one. So, you thought I was Harry, Potter I assume? Does that mean you’re looking to get in our lord and saviour's pants? Ambitious.”

“Piss off! I lost a bet!”

Theo laughed, and then, before Neville could stop him, reached down and pressed a hand to his thigh.

“Rough fabric to be going starkers under,” he said, leaning closer, sliding his hand a little higher.

Words were proving difficult to form. Neville’s attention was fixated on that warm hand on his thigh, still creeping higher. He hadn’t been with anyone in a while, and Theo wasn’t bad looking. And he was just drunk enough that his usual shyness about such matters was gone.

Too distracted by his thoughts, Neville was taken aback when Theo shuffled him back against the wall, and his hand shifted again.

Neville was glad for the poor lighting, and the fact there were so few people near them, he knew his cheeks would be bright red from the embarrassment of knowing Theo would feel his cock starting to take an interest, and the sound he’d made at the contact.

Before he thought better of it, he grabbed Theo’s shirt,and tugged him into a kiss. He ignored the smug sound Theo made. He hadn’t known him in school, he could easily pretend he was a stranger. One-nighters weren’t really his thing. But now he was turned on as well as drunk, and Theo really wasn’t a bad kisser. And he was still rubbing Neville’s cock through his trousers.

Neville pulled his head, back, and leaned it against the wall. “We should take this somewhere…somewhere…” Theo was now doing something delightful to his neck. “Somewhere not here.”

At some point, it seemed, Theo had got a hand in his trousers. And Merlin, he must have cast a lubrication charm. He was bloody wanking Neville off in the middle of a club. Even if it was one of those seedier sorts.

Clutching at him tightly, Neville looked past him. No one seemed to have noticed, or were not interested, and the lighting was terrible, but even so…

“T-Theo.”

Theo hummed into his neck, sucking a patch of skin near the base of his throat, and worrying it with his teeth.

Closing his eyes tight, Neville managed to fumble his wand out of his trouser pocket, and risked Apparating them.

They landed roughly, and without a wall to support him, Neville fell backwards. Theo followed him down, and crouched over him. He smoothed his hair back, and looked around.

“Your place?” he asked, breathing heavily. “Bloody risky move, Apparating while drunk, and with your cock in someone else’s hand.”

“Too public,” Neville said, taking the moment to collect himself. Apparating while drunk was always a horrible experience, and the room was still spinning a bit.

“Could’ve just asked me to stop,” Theo said, sounding like he wasn’t even affected by the sudden Apparition. In fact, he was sneaking a hand back in Neville’s trousers.

Neville moaned, and arched his back, scrabbling at the floor for something to hold on to. “Wait,” he managed to gasp. Theo’s hand retreated, and he whined. “Bedroom. Clothes off. Now.”

“Sure you can wait that long?” Theo asked with a chuckle, unbuttoning Neville’s trousers, and pulling his cock out. “Shall we just take the edge off? Then relocate?”

Everything coming out of his mouth sounded good. His voice sounded good. Blimey, it had been too long. Neville was thrusting into his hand before he even realised.

“Moan my name for me again,” Theo breathed into his neck.

“ _ Theo _ .”

Which hadn’t been what he’d meant to say. He’d meant to tell him why they should relocate. Immediately.

“Is that Theodore Nott?”

Neville made an angry sound. Theo fell to the side, looking around wildly, until he saw Luna poking her head through the doorway.

“Sorry, Luna,” Neville said, covering his face, before more of his mind returned, and he covered his crotch instead. His stomach sank. He’d probably just lost the chance at what would have been, in all likelihood, a fantastic shag.

Beside him, Theo started laughing. “You should have said you had a flatmate.”

“I was trying to!” Neville huffed.

“Don’t mind me,” Luna said helpfully. “I thought the thud was maybe that cat from next door getting in again. Carry on!”

The door clicked shut, and Neville closed his eyes from embarrassment. Theo was still laughing.


	16. "Where did you get that?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by parkkate.

Theo dropped the books he was holding, and lunged towards Neville. 

“Where did you get that?” he hissed, trying to pull the portfolio from his hands.

Neville was laughing, and his grip was too tight to break. “I’m choosing to find this endearing, rather than creepy,” he said. “My own personal photographer over the years.”

Theo felt his face heat up. “That’s not what that is!”

Neville raised an eyebrow, and easily pulled the portfolio further away from him, opening it, and flicking through the pages.

“Then why am I in so many of these?” he asked, pointing out the photographs that he was in.

Failing to get close enough to grab the portfolio, since Neville was holding him back easily with one arm, Theo gave up, and sat down at his desk.

“What are you even doing, nosing around my studio?” he asked petulantly.

“I was looking for you,” Neville said absently, still flicking through the pages. “This was open on your desk.”

Theo cringed. Stupid habit. It really had started out accidentally. Only later, in their special eighth year, had he started purposefully taking pictures of Neville.

“I liked to photograph the plants in the greenhouses. It’s not my fault you were always sneaking in there and getting in the frame,” he huffed.

Neville hummed. “I never saw you there.”

“Of course you didn’t,” Theo snorted. “Sprout seemed so nice, and she favoured you, but she was a nightmare to anyone else caught near her plants. Besides, no one noticed me much in Hogwarts. That was how I liked it.”

Neville kept looking through the photographs, and Theo wanted to sink through the floor. It looked so much worse than it was. There were enough without Neville at the beginning to make it clear he wasn’t really lying. But the later years, and eighth year, were fairly damning. It had taken until eighth year for him to admit to himself that his love of photographing plants was starting to become a love of photographing  _ Neville _ with plants.

“Well, I already knew you were pining after me in eighth year,” Neville said, after a while, sounding amused. “You’ve told me as much. They’re good photos anyway. You preserve the movement of plants well. Most wizarding photographs with moving plants don’t look this good. They either get the movement perfect, and lose most of the colour depth, or they get the colour perfect, and the movement is off.”

“I liked the challenge,” Theo muttered.

Neville flicked back a few pages. “Can you make a copy of these ones for me?” he asked softly

Theo cringed again, wondering what it was, and whether he was about to get mocked for it. He moved closer, and Neville didn’t stop him. He was pointing to a page of photos of him and the Weasley twins. It was near the beginning of their fifth year. He remembered that the twins been sneaking into one of the greenhouses at the same time as Neville, and Theo had already been there taking photographs.

Sprout had been working on some new hybrid that they wanted samples of for their experiments, the same one Theo had wanted to capture. In the end, the buds had exploded shimmering, brightly hued fluid all over them that made them look utterly ridiculous. He’d almost given away his hiding spot by laughing at them.

He’d managed to catch the buds exploding, the initial spray of fluids, the dumbstruck looks on their faces, and then their laughter after, and carried it across three photographs. The last one, where their dumbstruck expression turned into grins and laughter, was one of his favourites. He’d always liked to watch Neville laugh.

“Yeah,” he said softly, looking at the soft expression on Neville’s face now. “I’ll make a few copies.”

“Thanks,” Neville murmured, tracing the edge of one of the photos. “They never stayed still long enough, there aren’t many photos of them. They’ve been trying to find more.”

Theo’s stomach sank, and he looped an arm around Neville’s waist, and pulled him closer.

“I have some more. I’ll make copies,” he promised. “They used to sneak into the greenhouses almost as often as I did.”

“I bet they did,” Neville said with a sad laugh, leaning into him. 


	17. "Are you sure this is safe?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by parkkate, requesting a nsfw fill, and submitted and filled on my nsfw blog.

Theo eyed the harness warily. “Are you sure this is safe?”

Neville snorted. “You have no sense of adventure.”

“No, I just don’t want to have to explain to the staff at St. Mungo’s what we were doing if this goes badly.”

Neville tightened the harness on himself again, shivering at the feel of it on his bare skin, instead of over clothes. He turned sideways, running a hand up his thigh, bumping over the straps.

“I thought you liked seeing me in this when I work in the orchard?”

Theo’s gaze dropped to his hand, and watched as he thumbed at the harness straps. Then he looked back up to the ropes Neville had attached to the ceiling above the bed.

“Still…”

Neville laughed. “I’ll be suspended over the bed, if I fall, it’ll be onto something soft. Stop overthinking it.”

“Bloody Gryffindor,” Theo muttered under his breath.

It was so predictable, Neville couldn’t help but laugh again, before pulling him closer for a kiss. Theo remained tense for all of a few moments, then his hands were sliding over Neville’s naked back, and down to grope his arse.

Neville kissed along his jaw, and sucked a patch of skin just under it. He loved hearing the hitch in Theo’s throat when his neck was kissed and sucked, and he loved the way Theo was now running his hands over the straps of the harness.

“You absolutely have a thing for me in this harness,” he teased. “I can’t believe you tried denying it before.”

Theo pulled back, and turned Neville around, holding his hips and looking over his shoulder. They were positioned in front of the bedroom mirror. Neville watched as Theo ran his hands over his hips, bumping the straps, and down his thighs.

“You have amazing thighs,” Theo said, kissing his neck, and touching the straps again. “This just emphasises that.”

Neville hummed. It sounded more happy than smug, but he knew Theo could still hear the smugness. It showed in the way he bit down on his neck, and gripped the straps on both thighs to tug him back, pulling him tightly against him.

The sharp sting of the bite, and the feel of Theo’s hardening cock against him, made Neville groan. One of Theo’s hands drifted up, until he was rubbing and flicking a nipple, and Neville let his head fall back onto his shoulder.

“Don’t take forever with foreplay,” he said, as Theo sucked at the juncture of his neck. “I want to put this harness to good use.”

Theo started shuffling him forward, towards the mirror. “I’ll take however long I want to take with you before hooking you up to that death trap,” he muttered, stopping close to the mirror.

Neville felt a hand between his shoulder blades, and bent forward slightly, bracing against the mirror. He tried not to look at himself, as Theo started kissing down his back.

“If you mouth goes anywhere near my arse, we both know we’re not moving from this spot,” he whined.

Theo chuckled into the skin of his lower back, while the fingers of one hand traced the curve of one arse cheek, and the other gripped one of the straps. Neville flushed, already shifting and widening his stance. His face was red in the mirror, and his cock was already hard.

Disappointing. He’d really wanted to get fucked while hanging from the ceiling.

“Precisely,” Theo said, confirming Neville’s conclusion that he was being a git.

Neville scowled over his shoulder at him. Theo gently bit one arse cheek, and tutted.

“Eyes front, you know the rules.”

Making an embarrassed sound, Neville turned forward again, to be faced with his own blatant eagerness. His irritation at having his plans thwarted wasn't even showing. He loved this too much, as embarrassing as it was.

“I’m going to enjoy holding these straps when I fuck you,” Theo murmured, before letting them go, and gripping his arse, spreading the cheeks, exposing him.

Neville shuddered at the first brush of his lips, and then outright moaned as Theo flicked and pressed with his tongue. He wanted to close his eyes, but he never could. It was always a shock to see himself this way, but he’d stopped being able to deny he liked it a long time ago. Seeing Theo crouched through his legs only made it so much better. He could see how hard he was. His cock thick and dark already.

They both got off on this more than they probably should.

And thank Merlin for anti-fogging mirrors. As Theo tormented him with broad flat swipes of his tongue, and then pointed attempts to breach him, each sensation made Neville shudder and moan, he was breathing so heavily, so hotly, that the mirror would surely be completely fogged over otherwise.

“N-next time—”

Neville cut himself off with broken sound, as Theo pressed two fingers into his perineum. The pressure made him shake, and almost fall over despite bracing against the mirror. Then the soft, glorious warmth of Theo’s tongue disappeared from his arse, and he whined, watching his own face twist with desperation.

“Next time, I’ll finger you while you’re suspended from the ceiling. But I’m not fucking you that way until I know it’s safe,” Theo said firmly, a finger rubbing at Neville’s entrance, making him whine again. “Agreed?”

Neville scowled at himself in the mirror, and hated how weak it looked. “Fine,” he muttered. “Coward.”

Theo laughed, and then that finger was pressing into him, and Neville groaned, and tried to push back on it.

Theo leaned forward, plastering himself over his back, and nipping at his earlobe. “You know that kind of manipulation doesn’t work on me,” he murmured with a breathless chuckle, before muttering a lubrication spell into Neville’s neck, and then sinking another slick finger into him.

He looked up, and met Neville’s gaze in the mirror. He held his gaze as he curved his fingers, and Neville shuddered and gasped. He held his gaze as he pressed and pressed, and stretched, until Neville was shaking so badly he could hardly hold himself up.

He held his gaze even when he leaned back, guided his cock into him, and then gripped the straps on Neville’s thighs.

“I absolutely have a thing for you wearing this,” he finally admitted, as he tilted his hips back a bit, and then tugged on the straps, pulling Neville sharply back, driving his cock in again.

“Already...already knew that,” Neville gasped, as Theo fucked him deep, and slow, still holding his gaze in the mirror. On and on, the feel of it making him forget his words. Every thrust driven by Theo pulling back on the thigh straps, and then pushing him forward with them.

Neville’s legs were shaking, his mouth open in a constant stream of moans and gasps, before he finally remembered he’d meant to say more.

“All those times we...we…”

“We what?” Theo asked, his voice strained with his own gasps.

Neville groaned, dropping a hand to his cock, and starting to stroke desperately. He could feel it creeping up on him. He dropped his gaze, and watched for a moment, before looking at Theo’s reflection again.

“Fucked in the orchards,” he managed to say, before laughing breathlessly. “Should have...should have asked me to...leave it on!”

Theo slowed down, and Neville whined. “Next time I will then,” he muttered, letting go of the straps with one hand, and knocking Neville’s away to stroke him to completion himself.

“Suspension first!” Neville snapped, just before spilling, and gripping the hand that Theo had on him.

As he felt his face twist through the pleasure, he watched Theo’s expression as he watched him in the mirror, and made broken, embarrassing sounds from the last pulses of his orgasm, and the way Theo looked at him.

“I can never get enough of you,” Theo moaned, closing his eyes, and holding him tight, as he continued to his own completion.

When Theo came, Neville groaned in satisfaction, as they slid bonelessly to the floor, his previous plans forgotten.


	18. "Fuck we're in the library!" "Ask me if I care. Now, stay quiet, please."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by Anon.

“Fuck, we’re in the library!” Theo hissed, giving Neville a scandalised look, and then glancing around them.

They’d transfigured themselves a table behind the back shelves, but even so.

“Ask me if I care. Now, stay quiet, please.”

Theo’s face was growing hot, as Neville’s hand felt around his crotch, over his clothes, until he found his cock, and gave it a squeeze. To Theo’s embarrassment, he was already getting hard.

“Neville!”

“ _Theo_ ,” Neville mocked, grinning at him, and stroking him through his clothes.

Theo swallowed, and then licked his lips, looking around again, and slouching a little in his seat.

“Anyone could see us,” he said, already breathless, his hands shaking as he put his quill down.

Neville hummed, and then let him go. Theo inhaled slowly, not sure he was completely happy with him stopping.

But then Neville was working his hand under the waistband of his trousers and pants, and Theo made a startled sound, and gripped the edge of the table.

“Don’t you like that anyone could see us?” Neville asked, leaning over, and kissing the sensitive skin under his ear. “Isn’t that why you like to get me off in the showers?”

Theo’s face burned. The communal eighth-year showers. Merlin, he was still so embarrassed about just how often he lost control and started things in there. He just couldn't look at Neville and not want him. Seeing him naked and dripping was even worse. It wasn’t about the fact people could walk in and see. It wasn’t.

“That’s…that’s…”

Neville hummed again, and sucked Theo’s earlobe into his mouth, biting it gently. Theo gasped, and his hips jerked, as Neville started stroking his cock awkwardly under his pants. He leaned back, slouching further, and widening his legs without thought.

Gripping his chin lightly with his other hand, Neville turned his head, and kissed him. Theo moaned softly into his mouth, as Neville gripped him tighter, and started stroking faster.

His heart was racing, and as he moaned again, when Neville stopped to toy with the head of his cock, making his hips jerk, he couldn’t help but look around again.

“What if someone—”

“If it’s anything like the time Harry walked in on us in the showers,” Neville interrupted, stroking his length again, “you’ll come almost immediately.”

Theo made an embarrassed sound. Merlin, that was mortifying, the way he’d looked up and seen Harry staring at them, and come immediately from whatever it was he’d felt at that moment. Heat surged through him, and he made a soft sound at the memory, his cock jerking in Neville’s hand.

“I love how much that turns you on,” Neville murmured. “Sometimes some of us would watch each other wank. I get off on it too.”

“Fuck, Neville!” Theo gasped, gripping the edge of the table so hard his hands were hurting, trying not to thrust into his hand, and trying not to think about the Gryffindors sitting around watching each other wank.

Neville chuckled. “You wouldn’t believe what a voyeur Harry can be,” he said, whispering into his ear. “One time Seamus and Dean snuck in some firewhiskey, and got so drunk they forgot to shut their curtains in sixth year. Ron shut his, I...well I may have peeked through mine. But Harry just watched openly. No shame.”

“Shut up,” Theo moaned, now thrusting into Neville’s hand with small, jerky movements of his hips, trying to stop himself but unable to. His whole body felt hot, and he hated that Neville’s words were making it worse.

“Why? You like it, don’t you?” Neville said, pressing kisses to his neck. “I bet you’d love it if he walked around the shelves and watched this now.”

Theo closed his eyes tight, and tried not to imagine that. Tried not to imagine someone watching. Someone seeing him thrusting into Neville’s hand in the back of the library, lacking all self-control.

“Maybe we should invite him to watch us sometime,” Neville whispered into his ear.

Theo moaned, and covered his face with one arm as he came, arching his back and nearly falling off the chair. Neville murmured something into his ear, but he didn’t hear it over the rushing sound, and his own embarrassment.

Slumping back in his chair, he gasped for air, and covered his face with both hands. Neville was pressing kisses to his neck, and whispering a cleaning charm. Theo made a weak sound as Neville straightened him up, and then tugged at his hands.

“Don’t be embarrassed,” Neville murmured. “There’s nothing to be ashamed of here.”

Theo let Neville drag his hands away, and looked at him.

“You’re into exhibitionism, Theo,” Neville said, leaning closer, and kissing him quickly. “And I love it.”

“I’m not,” Theo said, grimacing.

Neville raised an eyebrow.

Theo covered his face again, feeling it burn, and remembering how he’d ached at the thought of someone watching them.

“Okay. My mistake,” Neville said, tugging at his hands, until he could kiss him again. Theo let him, and gripped him by the hair with one hand to hold him there.

When they finally parted, he had Neville’s trousers undone, and was sinking to his knees beneath the table.

It wasn’t nearly as embarrassing if he wasn’t the one getting off where someone could see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed this one a little too much.


	19. "I'm just saying, he's hot as fuck and I want to put his cock in my mouth. You can't stop me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by starshaping, on my nsfw blog.

“I’m just saying, he’s hot as fuck, and I want to put his cock in my mouth. You can’t stop me.”

“Merlin, why would I?” Neville sipped his drink, and tried not to laugh at Theo. Talking to him, about him, as if he was someone else. “You are completely pissed.”

“I will be completely pissed if I don’t get…” Theo squinted at him. “Wait… where did Blaise go? How long have you been standing there, Longbottom?”

Neville snorted, nearly spitting out his drink. “From around ‘and fuck, his thighs, have you seen his thighs? I just want to put my mouth on them. I want to suck bruises onto them. And his ass. Fuck, I need that ass in my life’, or thereabouts. Before you moved on to talking about my hands at least. And before my arms, and my torso, my face, neck. Before that lovely rant about what you think my cock must be like.” 

Theo gaped at him. His face was already red from how much alcohol he’d had, but now it spread down his neck.

“What’s the matter?” Neville teased. “All talk? You’ve been talking about my body, and how much you want to get your hands and mouth on me for the last half an hour. To me at least. I don’t even know how long you were talking to Blaise before he dragged me over here.”

“I’ll kill him,” Theo said weakly, looking like he wanted to run away.

“Don’t do that,” Neville said, still trying not to laugh. “He said he’d cover my bar tab for the next two years if I made you stop telling him all the things you want to do to me.”

“Look, Longbottom—”

“Neville. Call me Neville.”

Theo stared at him. “I will call you whatever you want me to if you let me suck your cock.”

Neville cleared his throat. Thank Merlin. His cock had been straining painfully against his trousers from the first five minutes of listening to Theo. And that was half an hour ago. It had been agony to stand there and listen to him go on and on about all the sexual things he wanted to do to him, waiting for him to notice he wasn't talking to Blaise anymore.

“Your place or mine?”

Theo blinked at him, appearing dazed. His eyes seemed to focus, and he grabbed Neville’s wrist.

“Can’t wait. Bathroom. Start undoing your trousers.”


	20. You're cute, but you're not that cute."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by starshaping,

“You’re cute, but you’re not that cute.”

Neville groaned. “Come on, just a little taste?”

Theo turned and waved a wooden spoon menacingly at him. “Go sit your arse down with that pumpkin juice I made you and relax! Tonight is your night off!”

“All the more reason to help you cook!” Neville exclaimed. “I’m not tired from work!”

Theo snorted, putting the spoon down, and turning to him. With a fond sigh, he stepped closer and kissed him lightly. “Taste testing is not helping. I don’t need a taste tester, this is an old family recipe and I couldn’t ruin it if I was blindfolded.”

Neville hummed, looping his arms around Theo’s waist, and pulling him closer. “Cocky.”

“Not now, maybe later,” Theo said with an exaggerated eyebrow wiggle.

Neville snorted. “Really?”

“You know you love it,” Theo said bumping their noses together, and kissing him again.

Neville hummed into the kiss, and then whined when Theo pushed him away.

“Now, go sit your arse down. I’ll call you when it’s ready.”

Huffing to himself, Neville waited until Theo had turned, and then reached out and gave his arse a slap.

By the time Theo had finished yelping and turning around, Neville had already disappeared into the hallway. He paused there, listening to Theo grumble, with a grin on his face. He’d probably pay for that later, and he couldn’t wait.


	21. "If you really want to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This follows [chapter 3's](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11836707/chapters/26717220) prompted drabble, but I've included the last few lines of that in italics, so it's not really necessary to read it, unless you want a little more detail about the set up, it all becomes clear in this.
> 
> Prompted by starshaping on my nsfw sideblog.

_ “Don’t stop on my account,” Theo said softly, coming to a halt so close that he was starting to get wet from the shower. _

_ “Unless…” He searched Neville’s expression, then reached out, his hand hovering achingly close. “May I?” _

Neville swallowed, his heart racing. Finally unfreezing, he let go of his cock. Being caught wanking by Theo was significantly different than getting caught by one of his friends. The last he’d seen of Theo that day, he’d been heading back to the castle to help with the courtyard. The restoration efforts required a lot of shifting around, Neville was the only one who really stayed in one place, at the greenhouses.

He really should have waited until the end of the day to shower in his room. Sneaking off to the Quidditch changing rooms seemed so stupid now. Of course anyone who saw him leave the greenhouses would be curious and follow him. 

Theo raised an eyebrow as Neville failed to respond, but didn’t move his hand, still outstretched, still so close to Neville’s cock, which hadn’t wilted in the slightest.

Neville licked his lips, and tried to think past the throbbing of his cock. It was so inappropriate. But… Theo had offered…

“If… if you really want to,” he said, quietly, almost wishing Theo wouldn’t hear him.

The curl of Theo’s lips told him that he had. As did the fact he stepped even closer, until his clothes were soaked by the spray, and his hand curled around Neville’s cock.

A soft sound slipped free before Neville bit down on his lip and tried to stay silent. 

Theo made a tutting sound, and lifted his free hand to thumb at Neville’s lip. “Don’t hold back,” he said softly, as he tightened his grip on Neville’s cock, and started mimicking the motion and speed Neville had been using just moments before. 

Crowding closer to him, Theo’s forehead brushed his, and Neville moaned softly, as Theo paused to toy with the head of his cock.

“Like that,” Theo murmured, still brushing Neville’s lip with his thumb. “Let me hear you.”

Neville squeezed his eyes shut, and groaned freely.


	22. "Have you ever done this before? Go Slow!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by udderlymoo.

“Have you ever even done this without magic before? Go slower!” Neville said, appearing from nowhere and peering over Theo’s shoulder. 

Theo scowled, and tried to focus. But with each passing second, Neville leaned his not insubstantial weight against him, and caught between keeping himself propped up, and trying to stick to the design, he found himself squeezing too hard.

“Too much,” Neville muttered, right beside his ear. “Now it’s lopsided”

“I’m aware,” Theo muttered, before pushing back. “Get off me, you heavy oaf! I can’t concentrate.”

“Just use magic,” Neville suggested, moving to nudge against his side instead, and lean on the kitchen counter.

Theo carefully lifted the mess he’d made with magic, and let it drop onto the bench, before he lifted the piping bag again. “I’m not using magic! I already said!”

Neville scooped up the discarded icing, and licked it off his fingers. “You shouldn't let Ron get to you. He can’t even cook without magic, let alone bake. You made the cake, just use magic for the decorating.”

Theo turned narrowed eyes on him. “I am not losing this bet!”

Neville snorted. “You are too competitive for you own good. You’ve been trying to ice this stupid cake for over an hour already. The design needs magic.”

Theo huffed, and turned back to the cake. “If muggles can do it then it does not, in fact, require magic.”

Neville leaned close again. “Muggles at the place she saw this design in are trained. You just bake as a hobby, and with magic at that.”

“Stop leaning on me! I can’t concentrate!”

Neville’s weight disappeared from his side again, but he stayed close, watching closely as Theo tried outlining the design in icing again. Too many curls and spirals. Stars and hearts. Theo was sure Ron had lied about Rose seeing this in a muggle bakery window, and had instead told Rose to draw something complicated.

“That icing is really good, by the way,” Neville said, as Theo leaned back to take a break, one half of the design now completed.

“I know, I ate most of the test batch I made yesterday and had to make more” Theo muttered, adjusting the piping bag.

“Wasn’t that star supposed to be orange though?”

Theo looked between the cake and the design again, and then groaned. “Why didn’t you point that out before I finished it!”

Neville shrugged, and watched as Theo carefully lifted the star made of icing off the cake again with magic, and then looked for the orange icing.

“I get more icing this way,” Neville said triumphantly, as he scooped it up off the bench with his fingers.

Theo turned and prodded him in the stomach. “Weren’t you saying just yesterday that you needed to eat less of my baking?”

Neville licked the last of his icing off his fingers, and then grabbed Theo’s hand, pulling him in, and wrapping his arms around him to hold him in place.

“I wasn’t being serious! What do you take me for?” he asked. “I can’t resist your baking, just like I can’t resist you.”

Theo rolled his eyes. “You sap. Let me go so I can finish this damn cake and make Ron eat his words.”

Neville hummed, and kissed him. “You’ve done half, take a break.”

Theo made a grumbling sound into the kiss, until Neville pulled back.

“We both know that this cake will not get finished if I take a break,” Theo said sternly. “Go prune something.”

Neville laughed, and let him go. “Oh, banishing me to the garden? You just want to eat all the mistake icing yourself!”

Theo rolled his eyes, and gave him a little nudge. “I can’t concentrate with you licking your fingers all the bloody time. I’ll come get you when I’m done.”

Neville leaned over and gave his cheek a quick peck, and his arse a light slap. “I bet you’ll come get me.”

“Get out of my kitchen, you bloody tease!”

Laughing to himself, Neville finally left the kitchen, and Theo turned back to the cake.

His fingers itched for his wand. He could have it done in moments with magic. Ron probably wouldn’t even believe he’d done it by hand when he saw it anyway. But still. He wasn’t backing down to that git.

Checking the pattern again, he returned to the task. No doubt Neville would be back again soon, bored and wanting to spend time with him while they both had the day off. It was a miracle he’d stayed out of the kitchen so long in the first place.

Just half the design left, and then he could get revenge by saying something nice but average about Neville’s work in the garden, and get him all flustered and defensive. Much more fun than tracing all this nonsense on a cake.

Losing focus, he squeezed the piping bag too hard, and ruined the star again.

Throwing the piping bag down in disgust, he cast stasis charms on everything, and followed Neville out into the garden.

A break sounded perfect.


End file.
